


Mermaid (2)

by Binnieisstraykidsbae



Series: Mermaid [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binnieisstraykidsbae/pseuds/Binnieisstraykidsbae
Relationships: Changjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黃餅
Series: Mermaid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044834
Kudos: 2





	Mermaid (2)

자꾸 난 도망치려 할 때마다 네 그 눈빛이 자꾸만 날 찾아  
每當我想要逃跑的時候 你那雙眼總是找得到我

關於靈魂伴侶，在One kid’s room拍攝時，黃鉉辰不知哪來的自信說他的soulmate就是徐彰彬。果不其然，當他哥出現在他面前時，他打從心裡笑了。

會為我身體健康著想的，果然只有彰彬哥了吧。

他回想起練習生時期，某個每件事都跟他作對的凌晨，巨大的練習壓力，能否出道的煎熬，扛在肩上的自負及尊嚴在他內心小宇宙輪番上陣，伺機給他來個重擊，這種快窒息的感受讓他趁著月光逃出了突然像是牢獄的練習室。

他不知道能逃去哪裡，只是在深夜的青潭洞街道上漫無目的地走著。

前輩說—你不用努力練習，靠著顏值就能出道了啦!真好啊鉉辰，這張臉幫你加分不少。

他不敢想像在所有練習生裡有多少人是帶著這樣的眼光在審視他。這種表面上是稱讚他得天獨厚的優質皮相，實際上卻嘲弄他只須要當個虛有其表的美麗花瓶，任人擺弄就好。在練習生之前他也只是個青少年啊！敏感的心思又怎能只是前輩說開個玩笑罷了而不去多想。往往無意間說出的玩笑話，都藏了幾分的真實。

自己的努力沒被稱讚就算了，被當成茶餘飯後的閒聊玩笑話題更讓他無法承受。早就知道會經歷許多艱難了不是嗎?在確認了自己夢想的那時。只是沒人告訴他親身經歷時，內心的苦悶還有衝上心頭的氣憤會是多麼讓他難以承受到必須逃跑的地步。偏偏在理性與感性之間，他又沒辦法做出更極端的行為表明自己的態度。

切…還是走回來了呢。他看著矗立在眼前的JYP公司。

即便是商家早就熄燈歇業的凌晨，公司的外牆上仍點著燈，將GOT7哥哥們的巨幅海報照得發光，在夜裡閃耀著。偶像明星就是這樣的存在吧，如星辰一般不間斷地燃燒自己，好叫發光的時間能長久到被人觀測到，被關注到的。

要是自己不夠好怎麼辦？

「我們鉉辰是在享受還能自由自在活動的時間嗎?畢竟海報掛上去後，就無法這樣亂跑了吧。」

「哥怎麼在這裡啊?」  
知道來者是誰後他鬆了一口氣，緊皺的眉頭卻沒得著舒緩。

「因為我們鉉辰尼小朋友迷路了，需要彬尼哥來領回家啊。」  
徐彰彬伸手溫柔的揉了揉他弟又軟又蓬鬆的黑髮。

其實本來真的沒什麼，黃鉉辰接下來的打算大概就是平復心情後，再回去練習室日復一日的練習，他相信時間總有一天總能讓所有的負面消失的。偏偏他哥出現了，並且在他毫無防備之下，傾倒了全世界的溫柔給他。

摸頭殺之所以被稱作摸頭殺，是因為最輕柔的撫摸就能摧毀用自尊建立起，最堅硬的武裝心防，徹底攻破他內心最脆弱的那塊軟肉，那個被迫堅強的小孩，依舊在那裡。眼眶早已承不住淚水，只能啪撘啪撘地滑落。

所有的委屈、難堪、忿忿不平、對自己的失望、無奈此刻都藏不住了。他一股腦的哭著、啜泣著、晶瑩滾燙的淚水浸濕了他哥的肩膀。

這個比他小隻的哥哥，此刻成了他最強而有力的依靠。黃鉉辰的雙手不知什麼時候已環在他哥纖細的身版上，整張臉埋在徐彰彬的肩頭，像抱著救命浮木般，深怕一放手，他就要淹沒在自己無可救藥的軟弱裡。

徐彰彬什麼都沒說，只是保持著穩定的速度，輕拍著鉉辰的背，一下一下，替他因哭泣而顫抖的弟弟注入一絲絲的力量。都說有淚痣的孩子藏不住眼淚，徐彰彬這回是相信了。

那晚過後，黃鉉辰用實力證明，他從來就不是只擺著好看的花瓶。每個看過他舞台的人，都不得不讚嘆他舞蹈擔當的能力、他穩定成熟的rap及歌唱技巧。

『因為有鉉辰，所以我才更期待明天。』  
他想起他哥某次在電台廣播的發言，那個人帶著靦腆又有些羞澀的微笑看著他這麼說著。  
『嗯……彰彬哥知道我一直很愛你吧。』  
鉉辰笑成彎月狀的眼望進他哥的視線裡。

因為哥，我不再迷路，我才真的Stay了啊。


End file.
